Purple Riding Hood
by Pixie YANK Velvet
Summary: Di sini Purple Riding Hood, ia bukan korban yang dimakan binatang liar nan licik, ia tidak butuh ditolong oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal, bahkan si manis itu tak berkeliaran di hutan membawa sebotol anggur serta sepotong roti. Malah sebaliknya, sang serigala jahatlah yang butuh diselamatkan, sebab akan dijadikan mangsa empuk. Pre-Fanday SI, promt CRAZY! *Mind to Read and Review!


Tahu cerita tentang _Red Riding Hood_? Di mana seorang gadis mengenakan tudung merah yang hendak berkunjung ke rumah sang nenek, malah menjadi santapan hewan buas, dan akhirnya diselamatkan oleh seorang pemburu yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui namanya. Akhir _happy ending_ yang sangat _mainstreams_, walau karya aslinya tidak demikian. Ooh, ayolah, hampir semua dongeng pada dasarnya bukan diciptakan untuk menghadirkan kisah yang berujung bahagia.

Ini zaman yang berbeda, juga bukan Negeri Fantasi tentunya. Bila dihubungkan dengan dunia nyata, maka tudung merah sering diibaratkan sebagai sesosok dara yang polos. Sedangkan serigala, adalah pemuda liar yang siap menerkam sang nona. Sayang sekali, ini bukan cerita yang telah dikenal bertahun-tahun, ada perbedaan yang mencengangkan.

Di sini tidak ada lagi nona mungil yang dimakan binatang liar nan licik, ia tak butuh ditolong oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal, bahkan si manis itu bukan berkeliaran di hutan membawa sebotol anggur serta sepotong roti. Malah sebaliknya, sang serigala jahatlah yang butuh diselamatkan, sebab akan dijadikan mangsa empuk.

_Welcome to the new fairytale… Purple Riding Hood!_

* * *

><p><strong>The story dedicated for ShikaIno Pre-Fandays, 22-23 September.<strong>

**_Prompt: CRAZY_**

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre: _Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Teenagers Loves, a little Parody_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warnings: _Parody!Red Riding Hood_, Agresif Ino_, _serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: _this fic for ShikaIno's fandays at 22-23 september laters. Lets join us, Shadow-Mind Lovers!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Purple Riding Hood<em>**

Berjalan melewati selasar-selasar kelas, sekolah yang masih sangat sepi membuatnya leluasa untuk menampilkan seringai aneh, ia jadi tidak harus memperdulikan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain saat mendapati gelagat seramnya. Bibir sang gadis komat-kamit tak menentu, entah membaca mantra apa atau sekedar bergumam sembarang. Sebentar terdiam di satu sudut, berlagak seperti agen rahasia yang memastikan keadaan terkendali dengan menoleh ke semua arah.

_Ok, save!_

Jaket _hoodie_ berwarna ungu kebesaran yang bagian tudungnya menutupi kepala, membuat penampilan si dara semakin misterius saja. Melanjutkan jejak langkah, hingga tiba di depan kelas yang pintunya sudah terbuka bebas – tanda ada pendatang yang lebih awal. Sekali lagi, seulas senyum iblis terpampang di raut manisnya, tahu dengan pasti siapa orang di dalam sana yang saat ini anteng merebahkan setengah tubuh di atas meja.

_Gotcha!_

Perkenalkan terlebih dahulu, gadis itu adalah pemeran utama dalam cerita yang sedikit menyudur kisah buatan Charles Perrault, hanya saja terlalu salah fokus. Dia bukan korban, melainkan si pemangsa. Dara unyu ini tidak akan menjadi target kebengisan, justru sebaliknya, dialah subjek kejahatan dalam versi non fisik.

Mengambil beberapa benda dari dalam tasnya, berupa satu kaleng kopi instant ditambah pula sebungkus rokok. Meneruskan tapakan, serta-merta berhenti di samping seorang pemuda yang sepertinya masih berkelana di alam mimpi. Menaruh dengan begitu kasar apa yang tadi mendiami tangannya, setengah membanting hingga orang yang bersangkutan terbangun kaget.

"Pagi, Shikamaru-_kun_! Kau tampan hari ini."

Awalnya, anak Adam yang lelapnya berhasil dirusak itu berniat memaki dengan pasti si penggangu, tapi batal saat mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Apalagi ditambah salam serta pujian, namun bukan karena hal tersebut yang membuatnya gagal misuh-misuh. Menemukan nona di hadapannya bersama senyuman menakutkan, menjadikan nyalinya sontak menciut detik itu juga.

"Kemarin kau kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?" bertanya demikian, seraya membalik kursi di depan Shikamaru menjadi berhadapan dengan lelaki belia tersebut, mendudukinya, juga langsung melipatkan kedua tangan di atas meja. "Kopi?" tawar si gadis, direksi matanya yang bergerak menuju objek yang dimaksud.

"_Mendokusai!_ Aku tidak merokok, ketua OSIS." Salah perhatian karena terlalu gugup, atau memang benda yang berkaitan itu sukses membuat Shikamaru risih. Ia malah mengembalikan bungkusan berisi nikotin tersebut pada nona yang memberikannya. Cepat-cepat menenangkan diri, pemuda ini langsung menyambar minuman kafein yang dibawakan untuknya.

"Kemarin, aku lihat kau merokok di rumahmu."

Apa yang dilisankan sang Hawa, berhasil membuat pergerakan menelan di tenggorokan Shikamaru terhenti detik itu juga. Mata laki-laki itu membulat sempurna, takut-takut memverbalkan dugaan dari dalam otaknya. "Kau menguntitku, Ino?" tanyanya, yang terjawab dengan gelengan singkat dari si nona. Pemuda ini mengimbuhkan, "terus?"

"Hanya menjengukmu…" intonasi kalimatnya menggantung, kode perkataan Ino tidak berakhir hanya di dua kata barusan. "Diam-diam, sih!" dan apa yang diucapkannya, sukses menjadikan tampang cengo Shikamaru tak terelakkan. Likuid dari dalam badan lelaki ini keluar deras melalui pori-porinya, padahal suhu masih dingin, dan ia tidak dalam aktivitas yang membuang banyak tenaga.

Akan tetapi, bukan berarti lelah dapat dihindari hanya dengan diam di tempat yang itu-itu saja. Senam jantung di pagi hari rupanya lebih buruk daripada lari keliling lapangan olahraga berkali-kali, ini mengerikan, kadar menakutkannya lebih super ketimbang nonton film _horror-gore_ _Hostille_ yang fenomenal seorang diri.

Ooh, introduksi selanjutnya, lelaki yang sedang asyik menikmati masa seram sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas ini bisa dianggap sebagai serigala yang malang. Kasihan, dia sebenarnya sangat butuh pertolongan, namun sebagai laki-laki, Shikamaru enggan meminta bantuan. Miris, sekalinya sisi seduktif nona di hadapannya itu jauh lebih mendominasi, ia gagal menguasai permainan.

_"Are you crazy?"_

_"That's my middle name, dear!"_ gampangnya Ino mengucapkan kalimat demikian, satu tangannya bergerak untuk menampu dagunya. Sunggingan bibir yang terambang itu begitu menekan mental, Shikamaru cuma mampu menggaruk bagian tengkuk lehernya sembari mengucapkan kata terandalnya, tak habis pikir soal polah Ino yang memang gila.

_"Troublesome!"_

"Iya, cinta memang merepotkan, _my honey_."

Tidak seorang pun yang tahu kecuali Shikamaru, bahwa Ino, si ketua OSIS populer ini sebegitu _freak_. Di hadapan orang lain, ia gadis dengan _high dignity_, tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat nilai ketenarannya menurun satu persen saja. Siapapun mengira, kalau Ino bukan tipikal dara yang akan sangat terobsesi pada pemuda yang dicintainya. Maklum, di mata setiap warga sekolah, cowok yang ingin dijadikannya pacar tinggal tunjuk saja.

Awal kejadiannya tidak seburuk ini, dulunya Shikamaru hanya punya seorang penggemar rahasia, yang diam-diam menaruh surat cinta dalam laci mejanya. Sampai satu ketika, tatkala ingin menangkap basah siapa yang iseng terhadapnya, dan menemukan Ino sebagai pelaku, yang kala itu disambut tawa renyah serta ucapan malu yang tidak semestinya.

Benar kata orang, ada beberapa hal yang seharusnya disimpan saja, mengetahui perbuatan si nona, malah membuat Ino semakin menjadi. Tepatnya dari seminggu yang lalu, gadis tersebut lebih intens mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia bahkan tanpa kenal tanggung mengatakan rasa sukanya berulang-ulang. Shikamaru ingin percaya, satu sisi dia juga punya ketertarikan pada Ino, hanya saja bukan begini caranya.

"Nih!" Ino menyodorkan apa yang sebelumnya sempat Shikamaru pulangkan padanya, menunggu anak Adam ini meraih objek mati tersebut, yang malah ditanggapi dengan membuang arah muka pada direksi lain. "Ambil! Atau akan kukatakan ke pihak sekolah, kalau aku menyitanya darimu." Paksanya, dengan ancaman memakai penyelewengan wewenang sebagai _leader_ organisasi intra sekolah.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, pemuda yang bersangkutan meraihnya. "Kau gila!" tuding Shikamaru sekali lagi, dan disambut Ino dengan menangkupkan kesepuluh jarinya di wajah anak lelaki itu. Sungguh, pemuda tersebut tidak mengira, kalau nona di hadapan dia ini sangat berbeda dari apa yang diketahui sebelumnya. Wah, pecitraan yang berhasil menipu!

"_Happy birthday_, Shikamaru-_kun_!" seru pelan si nona, di mana sukses sekali lagi membuat laki-laki di dekatnya itu membulatkan indera visual dengan sempurna. Sama sekali Shikamaru tidak mengira, bahwa Ino tahu hari ini usianya telah bertambah. "Besok ulang tahunku, loh. Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan bersama? Di rumahmu tidak ada siapa-siapa, kan?" tutur Ino mengimbuhkan, senyuman tulus terpatri di mukanya.

Shikamaru bungkam, tidak tahu harus meresponi bagaimana, ini ucapan selamat pertama yang didapatnya. Padahal orang tuanya sendiri mungkin saja lupa, terbukti ia ditinggal sendiri di kediamannya yang mewah. Betul-betul, deh! Gadis ini serius memata-matai lelaki tersebut, jika tidak, bagaimana bisa ia tahu bahwa Shikamaru tinggal seorang diri.

" Aku sibuk. _Mendoku_…"

Ino terlebih dahulu menyela, "bohong."

"Terserah kalau tidak percaya," tutur Shikamaru, berlagak tak peduli.

"Baiklah. Akan kutunggu."

* * *

><p>o<p>

O

o

Ini benar-benar keterlaluan; sungguh-sungguh berlebihan. Di mana saat jam sekolah berakhir, Ino memaksa untuk ikut pergi dengan pemuda incarannya. Berulang kali Shikamaru meminta untuk pulang ke rumahnya saja, yang sempat menghilang dari belakang tubuh laki-laki itu, dan kembali lagi begitu sampai di depan rumah sambil menenteng satu kotak kue tart dengan banyak _cream_.

Masih tidak diacuhkan, Shikamaru memasuki rumah dan langsung mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Sempat sekali terdengar suaranya menyuruh Ino untuk kembali ke kediamannya, lantas betul-betul menghilang. Sebenarnya berkali-kali anak lelaki itu mengintip dari balik jendela, dan terkejut atas resistensi sang gadis untuk menantinya.

"Akan kutunggu, Shikamaru!" tiga kata itu terus-menerus ia lafazkan, bagai _magic spells_ yang dapat membuatnya senantiasa bahagia. Aduh, Ino kombinasi sempurna sadistik-masokis, mungkin ia harus menyumbangkan keanehannya ini untuk kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan. Tapi bukankah memang begitu gadis yang sedang kasmaran, mereka sulit diklasifikasikan

Pemuda ini pikir, kali saja Ino akan lenyap dari depan rumahnya dalam hitungan beberapa jam. Akan tetapi, saat melakukan tengokan yang ke sekian, menemukan gadis bertudung ungu masih di posisi yang sama, ia akhirnya luluh juga. Lagipula, hari sudah sangat larut, sekitar jam setengah dua belas malam. Dara itu serius gila, tetapi menjadikan Shikamaru di posisi yakin kalau Ino tidak sedang mempermainkannya.

Tidak mau dikenal sebagai orang yang tirani, Shikamaru membuka penghalang keluar-masuk kediamannya, lantas menemukan Ino bahkan masih terjaga. "Eeh, Shikamaru!" tegur gadis itu, cerah sekali wajahnya, seakan tidak mempermasalahkan kalau telah dibuat menunggu lama. "Boleh aku ke dalam?" lalu kontan menerima sebuah anggukan – tanda persetujuan.

Ancap mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tengah, ia membuka bungkusan yang sedari sore tadi dibawanya. Menempatkan lilin sesuai angka umur Shikamaru saat ini, menyalakannya, meminta laki-laki itu membuat permohonan, dan meniupnya. "Yeee…!" senangnya ia, menepuk-nepuka tangan isyarat kegirangan.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Ino spontan menduduki paha pemuda yang berlisan introgatif demikian, mimik wajahnya memamerkan keseriusan menemani anggukan kepala yakin. "_Please_, kau bisa sedikit normal, kan?!" pinta Shikamaru, menggeser badan gadis di atasnya itu ke tempat yang lain. Keadaan hening sesaat, Ino sendiri tidak terlalu banyak tingkah lagi.

Teng…! Teng…! Teng…!

Dentang jam menunjukan pukul nol-nol, berarti tanggalan telah bergerak ke hari yang baru. Lelaki itu sekarang yang menyalakan lilin di atas kue ulang tahun, dengan pergerakan kepala, menyuruh Ino meniupnya. "_Happy birthday,_ Ino!" kata Shikamaru, yang dibalasi Ino dengan mencium bibir pemuda tersebut.

"Jadilah pacar yang baik." _Fix!_ Dengan begitu hubungan keduanya telah sah sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ino menggerakan kepala naik-turun secara berulang, lalu serta-merta mendekap Shikamaru erat-erat. Memang tidak romantis, sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan _so sweet_, tapi ini sudah lebih daripada cukup bagi gadis bermahkota pirang muda itu.

"Pengen pulang," mendadak Ino meminta.

"Eeh?"

"Aku mau menginap di sini, asal tidur sama Shikamaru."

Daripada mengantar kekasih barunya di tengah malam begini, lebih baik menuruti kemauan semena-mena Ino sekali lagi. Membawa _crazy girl_ itu ke kamar pribadinya, memastikan ia berbaring dengan jangkauan aman masing-masing. Iih, Shikamaru sadar mereka masih terlalu muda untuk memahami dunia dewasa!

"Cukup tidur dengan tenang, oke?!" ujar lelaki muda ini frustasi, kala sebegitu jahilnya Ino bergerak mendekatinya dengan aksen serigala jahat yang ingin menerkam mangsa. Sesekali terdengar suara kalau sang nona tengah terkekeh, di mana pada akhirnya diam juga, ketika Shikamaru mengancam akan pindah ke ruangan yang lain.

Jika dalam cerita dongeng Si Tudung Merah yang menjadi korban, lain halnya dengan _Purple Riding Hood_ di dunia nyata.

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

Fandays ShikaIno-nya emang masih agak lama, cuma sengaja buat pre-fans lebih cepet.

Oke, saya harap dengan lebih cepatnya sosialisasi, maka banyak juga yang akan ikutan_ fandays_ mendatang. Jujur, saya sedih mendapati tahun lalu tidak banyak yang ikutan _fandays_.*tarik tisu – dilempar panci.

Untuk _promt _yang akan digunakan oleh beberapa _ShikaIno Shippers_ adalah **_CRAZY,_** jadi kalau mau ikutan _fandays_ dengan tema itu, sangat diharapkan. Kalau gak, juga gak papa.*cuma kalo bisa, pake _promt_ – dihajar lagi.

Terimakasih juga untuk teman-teman yang sudah review beberapa fic saya sebelumnya, tapi gak bisa saya bales via _review_.

Entahlah mau ngebacot apalagi, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_So, Revieeew plisss..._

_And last..._

_Happy ShikaIno Fandays time, and long live for ShikaIno...!_

_'your SHADOW always in my MIND'_

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


End file.
